All it takes is a Spark
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: While traveling with Zoe, Thaila, Grover, and Bianca, Percy and them are attacked by Hercules! What will happen when Percy must face not just the greatest hero of all time, but also his greatest hero! Percy x Zoe
1. Chapter 1

As we all of us got of the freight train, and entered into Cloudcroft, Zoe kept talking to Bianca about the numerous game in the woods, and how boys are evil like me. And I'm sure Grover was looking nonstop for an signs of Pan.  
"Seaweed brain" Thaila nudged my shoulder, "Yeah" I answered my punk rock cousin! Still weird having a cousin and all "You've been quite for like a long time" she asked me.  
I shrugged "It's just nothing" I said not wanting to talk, "So lets just talk about nothing" she stated with a smile.  
A sigh escaped my lips "Guess I'm- hey you ok" Thaila stared at me, her face absolute horror! "What's wrong". I asked really getting worried at her.  
"He's coming" she gasped falling to her knees! The snow below her feet rippled as she fell. "HEY GUYS" I yelled as Thaila started to hug herself, shaking "No, no no, please not him" she whispered not looking up at me.  
"Him who" I asked as Zoe, Bianca and Grover dashed over to us! "What has thy done to her, boy" Zoe accused.  
Really not the best time, "Nothing, she just started to-"  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
A thunderous laugh made the entire forest tremble around us, "It's h-him" Thaila hushed as she heard the laugh, It sounded like a laugh of a man, but as if he was drunk and going crazy  
I drew riptide from my pocket, uncapping the pin sword.  
That's when we all got hit by a giant fist! "ARG" I smashed Into one of the trees and falling, into the snow.  
I coughed, the air out my lungs and heard a scream! "Let me go, thy will pay for this" Zoe!  
My head shot up without a second to see a huge giant of a man. He had Zoe by the throat her legs dangling. "Haha, well look what I found" he laughed. He had curly chestnut hair curly and a full beard to match. He wore full golden suit, with a red tie. And one of those front red hankies thing.  
His eyes were a dark grey, and his big grim was toothy, around it left ear was a dangling lighting bolt earring. Zoe clawed at the mans massive hands, with rings on every finger.  
"Let her go!" Bianca screamed taking out her bow! The man only moved Zoe in-between him and Bianca. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU" Bianca screamed at the giant.  
The man turned his head over to a curled up Thaila on the ground next to him. "Why hello little sister" Sister?  
"Please... Please don't" Thaila started to cry. I couldn't believe it Thaila was afraid!  
The man delivered a huge kick at Thaila sending her flying into Grover. Wait he called her his sister "Your... Your him" I gasped realizing it!  
The man curled his lips into a grim "Hercules" Zoe hissed.  
"Please no autographs, please" the the famous hero laughed. "Wait why are you doing this" I said standing!  
The demigod raised an eyebrow at me "Your a demigod, why are you attacking us" Bianca kept her aim on him "Yeah aren't we on the same side" she asked me!  
Hercules let another incredible laugh "I'm a god you little punks" he sneered, he reminded me a lot of Ares!  
I had almost forgotten that he became a god over is 12 Labors, "What does that have to do with anything" I asked.  
"I'm a god, I don't have to take this from a little kid" Hercules spat at me, "HE'S BETRAYED US, THY FOOL AS ALLIED WITH OUR ENEMIES-ACK" Zoe tried to shout at me, but the god only tightened the grip around her neck.  
I looked at her gasping for air, "My dad has been the boss for long enough, ITS MY TURN" he shouted swinging Zoe around like a rag doll. He was hurting her, she couldn't breathe I have to do something "LET HER GO" I shouted at him!  
Hercules starred at me, his eyes wide. "Well, if you insist" he said he through Zoe like a base ball into the ground she screamed in pain.

"ZOE" Bianca yelled seeing the huntress take the beating.

Hercules only bellowed in laughter at us, heard Zoe cough something up "So, your a god and thy only fight girls... Some god ye beeth" she managed to say.

I wish she hadn't because Hercules smashes his massive foot onto her, "Looks like we have some catching up to do, Zoe how about... Now" he said he grabbed her by her dark hair and lifted her away.

"Zoe" I snapped as Hercules ran away with her.

I as about to peruse them but Bianca grabbed my shoulder "Percy, what about them" she shouted making us both look at Grover and Thaila.

My hand went to my back pack and I pulled out some ambrosia, "Only give them a few scoops" I said handing her a jar of it and a spoon.

I got up and through off my bag.

"What are you going to do" Bianca asked me, I looked up in the sky and shouted "BLACKJACK" I shouted.

_I'm on it boss!_

And jus like that the, the black Pegasus landed before me, with a slams, "If I'm not back soon, than go on with out us" I said jumping on blackjacks back.

_So where we going this time boss?_

He asked me, than the words that I thought I'd never hear came out of my mouth. "We're going to save Zoe"!

We shot up into the air above the woods of Cloudcroft, I scanned the ground below us and flew in the direction hercules had ran off with Zoe! As we flew above the trees, Blackjack and I both saw as trees had been pushed aside, and torn out of the ground in the process.

_Now, I may be mistaken but this seems like a bad idea boss_

Ihead my steeds thoughts in my head, and said "It doesn't matter, we have to-" at that instant I heard a scream.

Zoe! Was the first thing that came to my mind, I followed the direction of the scream and saw, a small cave and heard another scream. we landed and in the cave i saw Hercules's back, He was on top of Zoe his golden suit gone showing a big hairy chest.

And Zoe, oh my gods she was trying to crawl away but he grabbed onto her coat and he tore it off, he was trying to rape her!

"GO" I shouted and as fastest as Blackjack could go he spring towards the sexual assaulting Hercules.

I heard Zoe scream again as Her how's ripped of her shirt, than with of a second thought I jumped off Blackjack right at Hercules.

Our bodies collided as I tackled him off her.

"What?" The god yells as I tackled him, we both recovers when he sees me, his eyes fill with absolute rage "How dare you interfere in my conquest" he bellowed. And in an instant a white tunic wrapped around his waist, replacing his pant, sandals covers his feet, so did metal wrist guards, and on his head was the head of a lion with a flowing lion skin cape. I guessed it was the Nemian Lion, like my coat.

"Nice coat, but the difference between you and me is"? I asked him he only glared at me "What?" He growled he stared at him. If there's one thing I remember from Hercules tales, is that he was cocky.

"I make this look good"!

And that took the cake, Hercules was resuming mad rage, "By my fathers thunder, you shall die cousin" he shouted pointing at me with his finger. And we charged each other.

I never thought I'd be doing this, ever since I learned that I was a demigod, all I wanted to do was be like Hercules, and here I am fighting my own hero. I looked down at Zoe who was curled in her own arms shaking her clothes had been completely ripped off from her coat to her pants.

To save a girl who would rather fill me with arrows than talk to me! "You are foolish to lower your defense" Hercules shouted punching me in the gut! I smashed into the back of the cave wall.

I hit the ground with blood running down my head. I saw as Hercules picked up Riptide from the ground "Hmph if it isn't Anaklusmos"! He smirked looking at the blade.

He new the name of my sowed?

Suddenly the sword vanished, and I felt the pin form in my pocket. "Ah the old pen trick" Hercules said looking over at me.

He knew that too? I asked myself. I wanted to get up but couldn't. "If you don't mind cousin, I can't keep Zoe waiting any longer" he snickered.

I saw between Hercules legs Zoe looking up at him, the god shadow covering Zoe's face in shadow.

But I saw her eyes, the were afraid, I saw all her hunter instincts vanish, and he replaced with fear of the inevitable, if I didn't do something.

Her eyes went toward me, and I heard her "Please... Help me" she whispered.

"Now Zoe don't be rude" he said Hercules hissed bending over, "NO" Zoe screamed swiping at Hercules golden blood dripped from Hercules's face, she clawed at him with one hand.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH" he shouted stomping on her "You'll pay for that" he snapped. Get up Percy, get up.

My hand that laid limp on the ground curled into a fist, and started to shake. I could felt a knot in my gut as I started to stand.

"NO NO NO NOOOOOO" Zoe screamed as Hercules was shot to rip off her bra.

Heckles giggled madly "I can't wait to see Artemis's face when I tell he I took your-AAAARRHHHH" he roared in pain as I drove Riptide into his back.

"You want to know what's funny" I gasped as blood coughed from my mouth, "I looked up to you, every time I asked what would Hercules do" I said into his ear as he looked back at me not moving from the pain.

"But now, I ask myself... WHAT SHOULD I DO" I said as I drove riptide in deeper hoping to stab his heart.

But the cave began to fill with light. Hercules began to take his godly from. I kicked the wounded god aside and jumped on top of Zoe shielding her from Hercules godly form. I shut my eyes so I wouldn't turn to ash.

...

...

I waited and waited in silence till I heard the whimpering of Zoe Nightshade.

I raised my head to look around. The cave entrance was gone, just blackness. I felt the ground with my left hand we were still in the cave! Hercules must have caved us in.

And with my right I felt warm naked flesh. "Crap" I said as in an instant Zoe slapped me across the face, I got ready for the insult but only heard screaming "STAY BACK, STAY BACK" she cried.

She still thought Hercules was on top of her. "Zoe.. Zoe its me" I tired to calm her but. But I couldn't even see her. I waited a few seconds the only sound in the darkness was Zoe's sobs.

Within a minute I could make out the form of Zoe. I reached into my pocket to see if I had anything to make a light, I felt something in my pocket.

It was a small box of it was a box of matches, I saw a note was attached to it! It said _All it takes is a spark to ignite a passion._

Bellow it was a small letter it said _A_? And I knew a lot of people with the letter A as there name, Annebeth, Artemis probably her to help Zoe, but the note is weird.

I shutter if it was Ares.

As the boxes opens I feel the sticks inside and ignite one of the matches, the cave ignites with light, a gazed around to see how much space we had.

My head turned on the direction of the girl. Zoe was lying still face in her hands still crying, I turned my head away when I saw she had on just her panties. And the weirdest part were they were pink!

I sighed I had to calm her down, say something Percy.

"Zoe..." I whispered she didn't move from her spot. I gulped as with one hand I reached toward her with one arm while holding the match. My hand went over so slowly till I gently pressed my palm on to her shoulder.

"NOOOO" she screamed, her hand flew at me and I caught it, and in a panic I brought her closet to me, dropping the match onto the cave floor. She thrashed in y arms. "IT'S OK, IT'S PERCY, HE'S GONE HE CAN'T HURT YOU" I shouted in the darkness.

She wailed in my arms for her to let me go, I pushed her arm back and hugged her tighter. I started to shush in her ear. And rocked her back and fourth. I brought her legs over my lap as she struggled.

"Shhhh... I won't let him hurt you... Shhh" I think it was working. Chase she was starting to calm down I sighed knowing that "I promise..." I said into her ear. I then felt both her hands grip my leather jacket.

"I'll never let anything hurt"!

Wait what did I just say?

I the match had completely gone out. So I lit another one _Percy where are you?_ Grover? Oh yeah or link, I said in my mind _Zoe and I are in a cave. Look for blackjack!_

I got messages from both_, _horse and satyr! I lite another match and waited for Zoe to say something anything. I tried not to think of her being practically naked in my lap. Minutes passed, maybe even hours, all I did was stroke Zoe's hair, I couldn't help but smell it.

It reminded me of the forest after a rainy day.

"Perseus" I heard her whisper, she peeked up at me, her eyes had water around the and were puffy from the tears. I whipped away what was left of them, "Um.. Hey" I asked.

SLAP

"HOW DARE THY BOY" she screeched at me, there's the Zoe I know. She scuffled away from me, she covered her breasts with both of her hands. "Thy tired to take advantage of me" she yelled, the other match had gone out.

I sparked another one, "No I didn't, Hercules was trying too" I snapped back at her; the match showing her bright red face. She gasped at me, "It was... Thy who rescued thee" she gasped a held up my hands "We'll duh" I nearly shouted. Her scowling face dropped to a different one, she turned away from me Nd stammered "Thank... You...".

I gapped at her "Ok now I'm dreaming, did you just thank me" I joked at her. She didn't turn toward me, I saw her wrapp her arms around her knees as she used them to cover her naked flesh! "You know, you've really must hate me" I snapped at her. "I just saved you, but that was wrong fuse thoust areth boy" I quoted her as best as I could.

"I also apologize for that" she whispered hiding her eyes from me.

Way to be a jerk Percy! I thought to myself she was almost rapped and I was being a total jerk to her. I took of my coat and handed it over to her I turned my head so I wouldn't see anything.

"Here" I said shaking it "No.. I couldn't possible" she tried to refuse it like. last time, "You need something to keep warm" I said forcefully.

I waited a few seconds, than I felt a soft hand on mine. I gazed back to see Zoe.

Her hand over mine on he leather jacket. I looked into her dark brown eyes as the fire of them match made them gleam. "Thank.. You" she said taking it we broke apart.

I felt my face get hot as I saw her put on the jacket. I think I caught a glimpse and hoped she hadn't seen.

We sat for a fe seconds in silence, "Thy are Injured" she gasped. I took a look over my body, I was pretty banged up. My forehead had dried blood over it, a cut on my arm and around my waist. Seeping blood from both. "It's fine" I said.

She crawled over to me, and I tried not to look down the jacket, "Take of thy shirt" she told me. "Excuse me" I asked her, blushing"

"We have to still the bleeding" she ordered I reluctantly took of my shirt. As I handed it to Zoe she started to rip it up in to long strands.

Oh I got it, she was making bandages. "Give me your arm" she asked, I held it up to the dark skinned girl. As she proceeded to wrap the wound in my orange shirt.

"You ok" I asked, As she began to finish up "I will live, thanks to thee" she said as she started on my waist.

I wondered how Hercules new her, "So how did you know Hercules"? She moved behind my to start sealing the wound around my waist. I didn't hear anything till "We met many ages ago" I shrugged a bit "Figures" I said back to her.

She tightened the knot around my waist, so the bandage stayed "Really" she whispers to me. "Yeah, from one Immortal to another" I was pretty sure I was right, she new Chiron and other gods, so it made sense.

I think I heard her sigh, she sat close to me facing the front of my chest, I saw her with the last piece of my once shirt, she started to warp it around my head.

"Ow, watch it" I winced moving back a bit. "Hold still, boy" she said trying to get it around my head.

I winced more at it "Be careful" I said leaning back, she leaned closer to me, "Thee would if thy held still" she said trying to get me to stop moving.

I dropped the last match as I heard something, "Percy... Can you hear me" I thought it was Grover than!

A large part of the cave disappeared catching both Zoe and I off guard!

"Ok wasn't expecting that" It was Grover's voice, I looked up over at the blinding light of Sun. To see Grover, Thaila and Bianca all starring at us.

And as clear as day I saw what they were starring at!

Zoe on top of me her clothes gone and wearing my jacket, and me shirtless below her.

"Wow Percy didn't think you had it in you" Thaila gapped "But nice job" she laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what nothing happened" Thaila had been bugging me ever since we got off the cave about what had happened in the cave?

I had finished my last helping of ambrosia. Zoe told Bianca to go get her backpack, where she had a spare set of clothes.

"Could you drop it, thunder head" I snapped at her my face red. Why was it bothering me!

I'm not really that bothered of am I? "Hey, what happened to you back there" I asked, I had never seen Thaila like that before. She turned away from me at that "What I was fine" she retorted.

I knew she was trying to lie, "Thals you were horrified of Hercules" I said touching her shoulder.

"What is it" I said my shoulder on her reassuring her! She didn't say anything, I guess my luck with talking with girls is pretty bad. Suddenly we heard a huge sequel.

"Was that a pig" I asked hearing another cry of a pig! And out of the trees a giant pig appeared "WHOA" I shouted seeing t as the pig trashed around "That's-that's..." Grover gasped seeing the pig.  
"Tis the Erymanthian Boar" Zoe stated seeing it.

I uncapped riptide and held it toward the boar, waiting for it to attack, "Percy don't" Grover snapped at me, I didn't move. "It's a gift" the boar and I locked eyes it snarled and tapped its front hooves on the ground.  
"A gift from who" I barked back at him.

Grover got between me and the boar "It's a gift from the wilds, from Pan" he gasped.

The boar looked like it was ready to run me over "It's here to help us" Grover tried to explain and I kept my sites on the boar.

"Yeah seems real friendly" I joked, Grover took out his magical reed pipes and started playing them

Suddenly the boar stopped in its track and instantly called down, it even started to chew on some grass, I thought pigs didn't eat grass?  
"Pan had to have sent it, he must be near" Grover said taking his mind of the pipes, he looked back at the woods of Cloudcroft. I saw him turn his head to me "Percy" she he asked me?

He wanted to go find Pan, and I couldn't blame him "Grover... We have to save Annabeth". I know it was his dream to find Pan but we had to save Annabeth. He nodded and said "I know... Alright lets get on" he resumed playing his pipes.

The boar trotted over to us, "This is a step up from walking" Thaila said jumping onto the boar. Grover got on next siting on the neck still playing through his flute. Thaila gave me a hand up and I grabbed into the boars fur to get a grip.

As I sat down I offered a hand to Bianca she took it and I brought her up, than to Zoe, she tried not to notice it my hand and climbed onto the pig. Then we were off.

I tried to hold on to the giant boar while we were ridding. Grover was playing his pipes to keep the beast under control. I wanted to tell him I was sorry but know he would say its ok.

We dashed through the forest of Cloudcroft speeding faster than I thought possible. Everything started to become a blurs there were less trees now soon just grass and.

"Whoa" I said as I felt the boar bump me up from where I sat, it happened three times, till I said "Grover can you slow this thing down, I can barely hold on" I asked him.

"WHAT" I heard him shout back over to me because of the wind, I let to of the boar with one hand and held it to my mouth "I SAID CAN YOU SLOW DOW-" "HOLD ON YOU FOOL" I heard Zoe shout at me as she grabbed my jacket.

We hit another bump big enough for me to loose my hold on the boar, Zoe also lost her grip cause I still felt her hand on my shirt.

"Brace yourself boy" she yelled as we crashed into the solid earth. I felt my stomach churn as we tumbled on the ground. I took a moment to catch my breath. As I looked up I saw the Erymanthian Boar leaving us in its dust.

I stood and felt my shoulder "Ow" I groaned feeling the pain "THY ART THOU IDOT" apparently I spoke to soon cause Zoe kicked me in the back.

I recovered from her attack, "I'm sorry, I couldn't hold on" I tried to explain, "Oh please, 'twas as easy as breathing" she said arms crossed at me.

"Sorry, never road a giant pig before" I shot back. She only looked I the distance as the boar road away "'Twas a boar no a pig, can't thy tell the difference".

Again with the talking like Shakespeare, "Not when you say it like that" I said rolling my arm around. The boar was now nothing but a small speck getting smaller and smaller till it was gone.

"What now"? I asked her she glared at me, "We shall walk" she said heading in front of me, not even looking at me

She was just ignoring me now, I followed her as we walked on the ruff patches of grass. A little help dad, I waited for a response in nothing. I sighed.

"Thout are troubled" Zoe asked me. I doubt she really care by it wouldn't hurt to talk. "Just asking my dad for help, and he was so generous" I said sarcastically.

She gazed back at me "Art thou loved most by thy father" she asked? "Where'd you hear that" I asked her as I stepped in some dirt.  
All I saw was her back "Milady says lord Poseidon speaks of thy often boy".

She was interrupted by a loud horn, like the stupid ones that play a ridiculous tune really fast.

We both turned our heads to see a Snow White limo!? I heard Zoe curse under her breath in Greek. "Is that a mirage" I asked.

Before I got an answer I was thrown to the ground, "Ares" I hissed seeing the biker god of war with his double barreled shotgun loaded at me.

"Ares" I hissed at him, we locked eyes mine starring at his sunglasses behind them were eyes of fire. "Thy next move shall be thy last War god". I saw Zoe her bow out pointing a silver arrow at the god.

Ares snickered at her "Kind of redundant saying that to an immortal, Zoe" he said back to her.

We heard another honk from the limo, "Sorry toots" Ares said aloud, he turned his shotgun and it became his huge sword. Than he lifted me up by the collar.

"You too Zoey" he said grabbing her, by her coat. "Unhand me" she barked as she was helpless as Ares drug us towards the limo. "Ares, were kinda busy right now" I retorted as I let my feet skid across the sandy earth.

"So am I" he said as he walked up to the limo. Us like nothing but trash about to throw in a garbage truck but this time, it was a limo. A shiny white limo. The side door to it for open to us "In you go" Ares said throwing me in.

"Your turn" I heard him say as I hit the inside of the car, and it was soft, till Zoe came flying at me. "Thy impudent god" she growled as the aad god shut the door to the car.

"At least we both can agree on something again" I pushed off of me onto a soft red seat of the limo, "And what would that be boy" she snapped at me.

"Ares is a jerk" I said, and at the other end of the limo I heard giggling? My eyes shot to the most beautiful woman I head ever seen her hair was golden and brown. And she wore a striking red dress.

"Ah Perseus Jackson at last we meet" she cooed fanning herself with a paper fan. "And Zoe, how nice" the woman smiled and her smile was incredible.

"Lady Aphrodite" Zoe hissed at the goddess, the stunning woman only giggled at her, "Zoe, Percy can I give to a lift" within a second the limousine started.

I tried to say something but t came out as "Uhgsl" way to go Percy on embarrassing yourself. She only smiled, at me and with a wave of her hand two glasses!

"How about some refreshments" the two classes filled with pink water, "Why does thou help us" Zoe asked her I looked over at the huntress who was snarling a Aphrodite. "Oh Zoe, its a terrible long walk to where your going, can't I help a bit" she puckered her lips pouting.

She was really nice, she was really really nice! I thought as I kept starring at her, I should tell her she's so beautiful I know she's the one I need to be with-"Boy you are entranced" Zoe said shaking my shoulder I shook my head, she was right. What was I thinking "Poo, Zoe you always have to ruin my fun like my sister" Aphrodite whinnied.

I stared at the two pink drinks, and I had to say I was pretty thirsty. "I had already decided I would help you, but that was another reason" Zoe and Aphrodite kept there eyes locked.

"As you both know I am the god of love" she said putting her fan down, "And tis the reason why so many maidens go astray" Zoe hissed at her, The goddess waved her away, ignoring the comment. "Please Zoe, I was watching the whole time in the cave, ah classic".

Zoe and I locked eyes and I saw how red her face got, and I bet both our faces matched Aphrodite's dress.

I heard a huge laugh from the front of the car, I can only assume that it was Ares driving! "I just love seeing, messing with mortal emotions" she laughed. "I need to quench thy thirst" Zoe said reaching for the glass.  
Wait a pink cup? And if Aphrodite is a goddess of love, than she has to be up to something if she just said she loved to mess with emotions. Than it had to be "Zoe don't" I shouted as she had already taken a sip.  
She dropped the glass onto the floor of the car.

She fainted right in my arms, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER" I shouted at her.

"Oh nothing, just a little..." I saw Zoe lift her head up a bit an her eyes, they looked, strange full of "Love potion" Lust!? Zoe tackled me I on. To the red seats.

"Zoe stop" I snapped at her, trying to push her back, all I felt was her lips kissing my neck. Than I felt her surprisingly soft hands going up my shirt onto my chest. "Zoe.." I sighed as I felt her soft hands and her lips press against my neck "Nope, nope" I tried to push her back by she pinned my on red seats.

"Do something" I asked Aphrodite, she only took a sip of the other love position like it was a cup of coke, "Why I wanted both of you to drink it, but this is so much more interesting" she laughed drinking the entire love potion.

I could feel Zoe thrashing over me, her hands a lips were all over, my chest as she lifted it up, "Zoe" I grabbed both her hands and held them up making our faces close.

"Zoe you hate me, remember" I said to her trying to snap her out of it again. "Nay, thous are-" "Stop it, your a huntress you hate boys" I said, she only smirked at me under the influence of the potion.

"Thy can go both ways if thee likes" she whisper into my ear, she took he chance and started kicking it and nibbling on my ear.

I wanted to Zoe to like me, but not like like me! "Why is she doing this" my sea green eyes went straight to Aphrodite. "You didn't give me much of a choice, I tried to help in the cave, but no" she said.

She knew about the cave, wait was she A from the note, "Did you send the matches" I barked throwing Zoe off me.

Aphrodite only snickered "Guilty as charged", not that I wasn't grateful in the cave but now I really didn't think she was that hot, still hot but not that hot!

I felt tow hands on my shoulder and something soft pushing into my back, "Oh son of Poseidon, thous loyalist of mermaids awaits" Zoe blew into my ear.

I turned my head to see Zoe, her shirt and jacket off, and her pink bra dangling from her hand. She dropped it on the floor, "Oops" she giggled. I was afraid of regular Zoe, but now I was horrified of sexual Zoe.

"Just turn her back" I snapped my face red, as Zoe started to mover her chest up and down on my back, toward Aphrodite. The goddess of love only leaned in her chair. Slouching, "And why would I, this is getting interesting, I should have bright popcorn".

"ZOE ENOUGH" I said spinning around locking eyes with her, she was surprised by my intense yell, "This isn't you" I snapped at her "You are t some... Lust crazy girl" I tried to say.

Zoe starred at me "I'll be what ever thy wishes me to be" she said leaning in trying to kiss me, I pushed her back, "And I wish for you to start acting like your old boy hating self" her eyes then grew big and sad.

"Does thy truly not like me" I never said that but she had been kinds new to me when we first met "No, no of course not, I like you a lot" What did I just say?

"No, you lie thee hates me" she said turning away from me arms crossed, "No I don't, why would I hate you".

Zoe only kept her dark skinned back turned away from me, "Thy cares for the daughter of Athena, tis the only reason you followed" Zoe snapped back at me, she was right I did come to save Annabeth. I agreed with her, I saw her brown eyes turn back towards me. Then quickly turn away.

I heard Aphrodite crunching on popcorn on the other end of the limo, "Why do thee not want me" she asked me not turning, "I shall give thyself to you freely", she whipped around like lighting throwing herself on me, and pushed me up against one of the doors.

I froze as she laid on my chest arms around my neck, and she buried her head in my shirt "I want to be with you" Did she just say what I thought she just said, was this the love potion or was it really Zoe I thought to myself.

She was warm, "Zoe..." Zoe lifted her head up her brown eyes looking deep into my sea green ones, "... I"

"AND WERE HERE" I heard Ares shout from the front of the limo, the limo door I was pushed up against unlocked and both of us fell out.

I hit hard dirt as my back made contact with the ground.

"Twice I'm one day, Percy I am so loving this" i heard Thalia laugh, everything, Thalia, Grover and Bianca were upside down as I bent back my neck.  
I saw Grover and Bianca gapping at me; now twice they had found us, with Zoe half naked and on top of me.

"ARES YOU RUINED MY FUN" I heard Aphrodite yell inside her limo, I looked back at Zoe who had let go of me and was shaking her head, "Why is thy..." She started to take notice of her shirtlessness if that's even a word. Her clothes were thrown out of the limo next to us, she picked them up quickly and covered her self.

The potion probably broke she we stepped out of her, well thrown out of Aphrodite's limo. Wait then that means "You" I heard Zoe growl as she was looking down on me.

Now remember how I said her eyes were filled with lust, now Zoe's eyes were filled with fires of rage, and I may not survive what's coming?!


	3. Chapter 3

"I give up I give up" I cried as Zoe held me by the shirt with one hand the other a fist that had hit me numerous times. "Thou shall send you into oblivion boy" Zoe hissed.

She had but her bra and shirt back on, she kept her jacket off just so she could keep her Ames free to try and kill me.

It's good to know she's no longer a psycho lover, Aphrodite and Ares had sped off and I don't think I could take another minute with a love struck Zoe, and speaking of whom she just delivered a kick right into the family pearls.

"Shall I sever your manhood boy" Zos growled takin out one of her Knifes, I fell to the ground, holding my crotch.

I looked at the knife as it shown in. Zoe's hateful eyes, "GODS, ZOE ENOUGH ALREADY" Thalia jumped in between us, and I was so glad my cousin was there.

"Do not stop me now daughter of Zeus, thy shall pay for-" "Speak english Zoe, I like to see Percy get the crap beaten out of him on a regular basses as much as the next person" she said, and thanks cousin.

Grover started to help me up from where I had fallen, "But I'd like to hear his side of this awesome blackmail story" she laughed I finally managed to stand straight. And I gasped "Aphrodite used a love potion on Zoe"!

I heard Zoe scoff at what I just said "Tis impossible-" "Then why was your shirt off" Thalia asked smiling at Zoe, who I saw to a tad red.

"Twas a-" "There are marks on Percy's neck" Grover stated seeing the love marks left by her lips. She had missed my neck that much?

Grover finally started to let me go, so I could stand on my own. The pain had passed from my lower region, "How about I tell them what you said in there" I asked Zoe.

And the huntress shook her head, at me "Perhaps thee was, under Aphrodite's spell, but only a bit" a bit Zoe says yeah that wasn't a bit in the limo.

"Sure you were Zoe, sure" Thalia laughed patting the Huntress on the back. "Lets get you some tacos" Thalia said throwing her and over my shoulder, and what Tacos?

"Yeah, we found a Taco shack over there" Grover said pointing over to a actual taco shack, "Apparently were in Arizona or Nevada?" Grover added.

Thalia then said, "Hey Grover can you go heat me up some of those Burritos" she asked, he nodded and trotted yes the half goat trotted over toward the Taco shack.

"Now that he's gone, tell me everything" Thalia whispered to me, I looked behind us to see Zoe and Bianca keeping there distance, and I think Bianca was asking Zoe the same thing?  
My head turned to my cousin, I'm sure I had a black eye caused by Zoe "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I sighed?

The goth stared at me "Try me" she asked? I think I have an idea "Then tell me about Hercules and you" I asked sarcastically. She got silent at that "I'd rather not talk about it".

Was Hercules really that bad, I thought Grover came back toward us carrying a burrito in his mouth and one I his left hand and I the right was a taco.

He handed them to both of us, while eating the one already in his mouth, "What happened? I asked her, Thalia sighed "Fine, but lets talk over there" she asked walking away.

I wanted to say she didn't had to but my curiosity told me to follow, we headed toward some trashcans, as Thalia chewed on her burrito she too a seat on one of them.

She patted the other one next to her "This may take. While" she sighed, I crunched on my taco as I sat waiting for her to talk.

"I was nine years old, and I had just ran away from home, for... Personal reasons" she stammered, I had my know she ran away when she was little.  
I waited for her to keep going, "The first few days were simple, Dover a monster here and there blew up a McDonald's" I couldn't help but laugh at that last part. She smirked at me, but her smile fell "Then Hercules showed up".

"But he's your brother, what would he do his own sister" I asked her, Thalia shrugged "I asked the same question" the emo girl agreed. "When he told me he was Hercules I was excited, my big brother the greatest hero of all" she fake laughed aloud.

My instincts told me something had would happen, "I kept asking, did daddy send you, am I going to come with you to Olympus, bla blah blah" Thalia continued waving her hand in a rolling motion.

"So what happened then?" I asked, she sighed "He took me to lunch, at an Applebee's and he was at first really nice" I watched as eh started to clutch the burrito.

"That's when it happened, he attacked me" Thalia sighed, as she dropped her burrito and started to clutch her arms, "All I heard were my own screams, he kept beating me and laughing while he did, saying how I was Zeus favorite now and I didn't deserve to be"

I tried to think of Hercules beating up a younger Thalia it was hard too, "I thought I was going to die, sure I had been close to death but it felt worse, just all the things he was saying" she shuddered.

"What he would to to me, to my mother to my bro-" I didn't get the las part of what she was saying "Did he.. Try to" I started to ask, I didn't want to pry.

"Rape me?" She asked without emotion, I knew I shouldn't have asked she was only a kid when it happened, Thalia nodded ever so slightly. "But... But your dad, Zeus he had to do something" Thalia nodded again more strongly. "He did, and I think it was the best he ever did for me" she said.

"He sent an huge golden eagle down, it picked me carried me away" she sighed, "He should have attacked Hercules hit him with a thunderbolt or something" I asked her, after all hearing this Hercules deserves worse then a thunderbolt.

"I don't think he could choose between us, after that just I was almost to afraid to go on, till..." Another sigh but a good one as she shook her head I think I know why.

"Luke" I nodded she looked at me smiling "Luke" Thalia repeated, the leader of the monster army and a traitor, but also Thalia's first friend and I thought mine when I first came to Camp.

We sat on the trashcans "I'm sorry" I broke the silence between us, "We should get back to Zoe and the others, before she thinks I'm stealing you from her" and Thalia was back to her regular old self.

We returned to the others, and Grover had tried to offer Zoe a taco or a burrito but only got in trouble because Zoe almost choked on her taco.

Zoe then told us that we had delayed long enough and we started to walk. Off not sure with direction but we just followed Zoe.

After a few mins Grover said "Anybody else that" I murmured, I looked off into the distance "Is that a... Junkyard" I asked myself.

We headed over to it, "Come on" I tapped Grover on the shoulder and started to run past Zoe who tired to stop but we were already half way there.

As we got nearer and nearer I saw garbage mountains and in them were bottles, McDonald's bags armor, chariots?

We a entered into the junkyard to see the whole ground covered in Greek things, swords, shields spears statues, you name it.

I saw small figurines like the ones Nico had from his game, "What is this place" I asked. Zoe came up behind me "Tis Lord Hephaestus's Junkyard" she answered me.

"Why would a god need a junkyard" I asked, her she probably thought t was a stupid question cause she didn't answer it "Hephaestus is a god of craftsman Percy, he sometimes looses intreats in an idea and it winds up here".

"Or an unfinished one, thy gods particular Hephaestus, uses thy yard often" Zoe added, Thalia scratcherd her chin "So if a god grts tries lf something of comes here". I saw Bianca point at something "Zoe look at this" our eyes followed her hand and Bianca picked up a silver hunters bow"

It magically transformed into a hair clip, "Its just like Percy's sword" I didn't pay attention to her comment or what Zoe started to say something I saw on the top of a trash mound was a golden trident.

I stared at the glorious weapon, "Percy" Grover whispered as I started toward it "Shh" I hushed as I climbed the trash.

I couldn't understand or explain it, but my hand started to move on its own toward the weapon, it was probably celestial bronze but as I got closer my hand started to shake.

My hand was about to take hold of it, "BOY YOU MUST NOT" I heard Zoe scream as my hand grasped the trident.

It felt like a ripple ran up my arm at it held the spear of the sea, and it passed all the way to my feet making me fall to one knee.

I gurgled something as took and deep breath it felt like all the air had left my lungs, my heart began to pound as I felt lose run through my body and the trident vibrating with a low hulk of power.

My eyes looked at my hand, as my hand gripped it in around we're ow glowing waves well the looked like waves. And it glowed blew were I held on, it was so powerful and I couldn't let to.

My head looked up and running. Down the long hilt of the Trident were markings. It was in Ancient Greek and the my were glowing like hot metal.

_**Γ**_

_**η**_

_**θ**_

_**ρ**_

_**α**_

_**ύ**_

_**σ**_

_**τ**_

_**η**_

_**ς**_

I smiled, how could I not I felt so much power from it, this trident was made for me I had to have it, I got ready to lift it from the earth "PERCY DON'T"" And in an instant Thalia appeared next to me and wrenched me away from the trident we fell back onto the trash.

I gasped for air, but I didn't care my heart was pounding and my face was covered in sweat, I felt my face and ran my finger through my hair as I laid on the trash "Whooo" I sighed.

"Percy are you ok" Grover asked as he and the two hunter came over to me,"What is that thing" he asked me again looking at the weapon.

I sat up "I don't know" I sighed almost laughing it felt like I had just gone down a rollycoster and wanted to again and again. I stood up and pointed to it "But that thing is sick" I sighed.

I bent over on my knees taking another breath, only to feel a sharp pain on the back of my head, of course it was Zoe who else would hit me that hard. "Thy idiot tis _Gi__thráf̱sti̱s_" she said in Greek.

"English Zoe, not all of us are as old as you" Thalia scoffed at her and the way she talked "Earthbreaker a weapon of immense power" Zoe explained.

"Why is it called Earthbreaker" Bianca asked, "Who cares, that things comic with me" I laughed I needed a weapon like that I am a son of Poseidon, its kinda redundant I I don't have a trident.

SLAP

Zoe hit me on the back of the head again! "Hephaestus shall smite thee of you take something" she snapped at me.

"How was I suppose to know that" I asked her rubbing the back of my head, I kept my eyes on Earthbreaker, "Why would he throw away something like that then" I asked her, I knew we all wanted to know especially me.

Thalia was the answer "It's probably defective or something" what I wouldn't give if Beckondorf was here he would probably be able to fix it. But he would also wan to take everything else in the junkyard and tinker with then till his arms fell off.

"Nay, tis because something terrible will happen to thee if thy steals something" I looked back at Zoe then back at Earthbreaker, all this stuff just lying around weapons chariots armor we could really use this stuff but we couldn't take it, how's that for irony!

"We should leave" I stammered if I stayed any longer I'd defiantly take Earthbreaker. Grover followed me as we walked of the trash mound, and headed away from the trident still standing tall.

Then I heard a rumbling, "Did anybody else hear that" Thalia asked, suddenly I heard another rumble "Sorry I guess I'm still hungry" Grover sighed as he reached into his backpack to get a tin can.

"No not you" Thalia asked the ground started to rumble, "Earthquake?!" I asked, "No... Worse" Zoe whispers out of the trash rose a massive giant it had greek armor on, covered in bronze, and wires sticking out of it all over.

"What is that thing!" Bianca shouted seeing it "Its Talos the guardian of Crete" Thalia said bringing out her spear and Aegis shield. Zoe took her bow so did Bianca.

"I thought that thugs died when Jason and the Argo beat him" I asked as the giant machine drew nearer toward us. Annabeth had told me the tale numerous times.

I saw the dozens of bolts falling out and sparks and exhaust. "It seems like an unfinished model" Zoe said as it lifted a huge hand of trash.

"WHAT DID THY TAKE BOY" she snapped at me, of course she was blaming me "Nothing, blame somebody's else for a change" I barked at her.

Her eyes glared at me "Somebody has taken something, reveal it now" she odder, but a huge shadow covers the sun!

"MOVE" I shouted grabbing Bianca, we dove away from the missile.

When we landed I through us up against some Trash, I saw Zoe fire arrows in the mechanical Talos's joints. I looked at Thalia who launched lighting bolts from her spear while dodging attacks barely. Grover was climbing out of trash.

Bianca stumbled to her feet trying to draw her bow "It's all my fault" she whispered,"What did you take" I asked her and in her hand was a tiny greek figurine.

I wanted to tell her it was okay and no big deal but it was a giant building sized greek robot deal. "It's the only one Nico doesn't have" she said to me.

"Can't you out it back" I asked like she did with the bow, "I'm sorry I just wanted to give Nico something to remember me by when I got back" she said throwing it on the garbage.

We looked at Talos who only turned its massive golden bronze head toward us. "Did it work" I asked hoping for a yes, but when your a demigod its a life of tragedy, it lifted its giant foot, where I saw a hole in it Anne kicked Thalia away right into Grover!

Talos lifted a chariot out of the junkyard ground and hurled it at us. We ducked behind the pile of garbage as it ripped the top part of it away over us.

"Stay here I'll think of something" I said I got ready to run out from behind the trash mound. But Bianca grabbed my shirt, "No this is my fault I'll fix it" she yelled standing.

She handed me the tiny greek figurine, "Tell Nico I'm sorry" was all she said before she ran right past me straight toward the giant Talos. "BIANCA WAIT" I shouted I started to run after her.

"Get down" Zoe tackled me as a huge piece of metal flew over us, I looked up to where Bianca should have been. "WHERE'S BIANCA" I shouted seeing her nowhere in sight.

Then my eyes went strait toward Talos he had stopped. "What" Zoe asked what I was thinking. Talos started to shift and shake, then of of its head an explosion erupted making his forehead smoke.

Then it hit me like Zoe, the hole in Talos foot Bianca must have climbed in it. She was inside Talos destroying him on the inside! "Bianca" I snapped aloud "BIANCA'S INSIDE TALOS" I shouted.

Thalia and Grover looked back at me "What" Thalia asked me as Talos wire sparks spewed like rain on the ground.

Zoe's eyes snapped over to the machine, we watched as it flailed its massive arms and moved its feet in the direction of power lines. "BIANCS" I shouted shoving Zoe off me I broke into a sprint, I had to stop her if Talos gets electrocuted she will too.

I ran as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough, the giant machine smashed into the power lines and man made lighting illuminated the machine, it thrashes and flinched "NOOO" I shouted as I was tackled to the ground by Thalia, I saw wires fall from the towers they were connected to.

"You'll get shocked too" she said to me as I tried to get her off "No I promised, I promised Nico I'd keep her safe" I barked watched as the giant machine fell to the ground.

"BIANCA" I called hoping she would answer, nothing "BIANCAAAAA" I shouted again "Its not use boy, pray for her soul" I looked back to see Zoe and Grover behind her.

"Pray.. Pray she could still be inside" I said starting to get up, but I wasn't the only one. I heard gears turning, and a low hum. Talos was t done yet, the giant machine was rising from the ground.

"It's still alive" Grover shivered as he saw it, "Then Bianca died for nothing" Thalia growled I knew she wasn't mad at Bianca she was angry at Talos I could relate.

I bit my lip making warm blood flow from it, "No... It won't be for nothing" I stammered. "HEY OVER HERE" I shouted jumping up and down waving my arms.

"What are thy doing boy" Zoe snapped at me, I took out the small greek figurine from my pocket and said "I ask myself that all the time"?!

Talos's eyes went right toward me I held up the figurine, "You want this..." I locked eyes with the automaton "Come and get it".

And I turned as fast as I could then took if running, I knew Talos started to chase after me because ground below my feet was shaking with stomps of its massive feet.

"COME ON YOU TRANSFORMER DINOSAUR" I shouted behind Jonas I wedged through massive piles of trash, Talos only smashed through them.

I had to find it, Riptide wasn't strong enough to best that thing, where is it where is it "GAH" huge pain hit my side as I felt Talos's back hand catapult me across the junkyard.

I had to stay focused ignore the pain, I crashed into a pile of trash, right on my back thank gods for my Nemian lion jacket. off in the distance I heard Talos coming after me, as I looked up I saw tossing over me, was Earthbreaker!

I managed to the myself onto my belly and crawl toward it, I refuse for it and when I grabbed it I felt the power from before run through my body. The glowing carvings on shinning bright.

My other hand lifts me up to use it for support. I saw Talos smashing through the garbage. The power through me was radiating I could barely stay awake with all of it, "I promised you Nico...".

"I PROMISED" and with both hand I lifted Gi_thráf̱sti̱s. _Talos charged me seeing that I was holding the weapon. It was angry at me and I was angry at it, I'd make it pay for killing Bianca.

It got closer and close and reached out its giant hand towards me, ready to smash me, "RAAAAAAAA" I thrust _Gi__thráf̱sti̱s_ into Taloss giant hand. I pierced the giants bronze armor skin.

And black oil splurged from where I attacked like blood, I heard a roar from Talos it felt pain, it could bleed it would die! I though then I said "The bigger they are the harder they fall".

Honestly I couldn't explain it but somehow while holding Earthbreaker I jumped like Spider-Man at Talos's face. I roared as I used both hands to stab into the robots left eye.

More black oil sprayed onto me my face my clothes my legs, it cried it in pain, but I didn't care I would make it suffer as it died, I dug deeper into its eye unleashing more pain on it.

Then I ripped the trident head out and plundered into the other more oil and roses of pain from Talos.

"I PROMISED" was all I could shout at it, as I ripped out its eyes. "GRAAAAAA" my yelling sounded like somebody's else I felt like a whole different person with Earthbreaker.

The powers flowing through the trident erupted from the tip and a erupting blue beam shot out of it like my dads. And at that Talos roaring stopped.

And it started to fall toward the ground, and this time I knew it was dead, we landed on the ground with a might crash Talos's body kicking up trash and dust. "Bianca" I gasped looking at a small gap in the armor of the giant.

Stabbing Earthbreaker, into The gap I lifted it up, and saw a hand, and I knew without a doubt as dead as Talos it was Bianca's. I dropped my trident and reached down toward the hand.

I wanted to pull her purse I grasped the burn hand. It was red and scared but I was too afraid to see what had happened to the rest Bianca! My ears shifted, I looked up from the inside Talos and saw smaller automatons rising from the trash.

There were hundreds of them all either unfinished or missing limbs. All of them walking toward me, it was there fault it was all Hephaestus'a selfish fault.

My oil covered hand let to of Bianca's and curled into a fist, "I promised" I grabbed Earthbreaker. I jumped of Talos I learned why the weapon Is named Earthbreaker I smashed into the ground knocking the machine off there feet.

I drew riptide and sliced at one that ran at me, usually I expected them to turn to golden dust. But they weren't monsters, as I sliced through them I saw that none shouted or screamed like Talos. They felt no pain.

I through riptide at a charging automaton I saw it slice directly into its face making backflip into the ground. None of them even moved to aid the one I had just destroyed, only kept heading towards me.

I saw one lift up a greek sword and try to swing at my head, I blocked it with Earthbreaker, then I spun around and through it over my back to stab it in the chest.

They felt no pain, no remorse, and to me they don't deserve mercy. I honestly wish I could tell you what happens next but it all becomes a blur. It feels as if I've use Earthbreaker like I've used it a thousand times.

And with every automaton I cut stab, or blast down 5 more take there place, and as I slice through them there oil like blood covers me like actual blood. Till I'm nothing but a person covered entirely in black oil, but what I remember is a scream.

"PERCY STOP" I see to my left far over is Grover, Thalia and Zoe, each had a different look in there eyes grover fear, Thalia awe, and Zoe pain! Then I see the automatons turn there attention toward my friends.

After that I blacked out.

...

...

...

I hear a low hum, an engine, I'm in a car l, I hear voices by I can't hear what there saying chase there behind glass. Whine I try to sit up, all I feel on my head is a soft, soft hand, she brushed away some oil from my forehead. I was still covered in most of it. I was in the back of the car it was open and I saw the sky above me.

"Rest, thy hasn't recovered from the effects of Githráf̱sti̱s" somebody voice by it sounds like an echo, when I look at the hand there's an army I follow it up to the owners body to see "Zoe Nightshade" I whispered seeing the huntress's face.

That's right she was a huntress, and so was Bianca, "Bianca?" I asked wanting to know where she was.

Zoe gapped at me, her eyes showing a painful look "What happened" I asked I felt my head and memories of recent came flooding in The junkyard, Earthbreaker and Bianca.

"Oh God what am I going to tell Nico" I gasped, "Thy late sisters younger sibling, I too have thought how I shall tell him" I don't think she realized that she was stroking my hair. "It's my fault I promised Nico I'd keep her safe".

She kept stroking my head, as I sighed "I was foolish to bring a new sister along with us" I looked in to her deep beautiful brown eyes, I'm not too to deny it there were beautiful.

"Where are Grover and Thals" I asked her, avoiding her brown eyes, "Thou are driving thy automobile" she said.

So we were in a car and by the looks of it, a truck? "The daughter of Zeus was able to use it four us" why didn't she just call us by our names and stupid titles.

"So what happened to me" I asked her while lying on her lap, "What did I do" I asked again more worried.

Zoe gave me a differ explanation, "Thy reason why _Gi__thráf̱sti̱s _was within Hephaestus yard because of what it can do" she said to whiling away more oil as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Where is it now" I asked remembering the feeling, "Still there, thy dropped it before thee lost consciousness" that was my real question "Why did I loose consciousness" I asked again this time sitting up.

I looked her in the eye "_Gi__thráf̱sti̱s _was to be be a weapon for a ancient demigod" she answered an ancient demigod, why would they get rid of it "Who?" I asked.

Zoe took a moment as if to give herself the time to think "Thy brother, Theseus of Athens" my brother all only thought as Tyson as my brother.

"My... Brother, I always thought Theseus was a kid of Zeus" I asked her she glared at me, annoyed "Does thou think all Heroes are the sons of Zeus" I was waiting for Thalia to make a comment but she probably couldn't hear us through the road of the engine. Slouched on the other side of the truck.

"Sorry, I get them confused with Hercules" I said, probably should have said that It made me think of what happened when I met him, and what he almost did to Zoe. "Funny I really use to idolize Hercules cause he alway had such rotten luck like me" I snickered.

I looked back at Zoe who had her head down not saying a word "Sorry.. But to on" I asked not wanting to upset her. She lifted her head and began again.

"Theseus prayed to thy father for a weapon to fight the Minotaur of Crete " I thought back on the first monster I killed the Minotaur. I think Zoe was thinking something similar "Why didn't he" I asked?

Zoe sighed "Thy man, was given thy weapon, but refused it" Theseus defies that much power I can only imagine why, thankfully I'd didn't have too.

"The founder of Athens was afraid thee would be corrupted by its power, and chose to discard such a weapon, how _Gi__thráf̱sti̱s _for itself there is a mystery" she wasn't looking net me but the ousted e the truck the wind blowing her air to show more of her dark skinned face.

It looked like chocolate milk, but softer "What happened to him" I asked out of the blue, "Tis a long tale" she retorted, "So?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath as she did I moved over I her side of the trucks back so I could hear better. "Milady and I along with thy sister returned to the island of Crete to celebrate the anniversary of Milady Artemis ascension" ascension?

I narrows my eyes then said "Her birthday" I asked hoping I was right, and Zoe nodded at me I could only image what Artemis party could be like.

"Twas an early time with the Hunters for thee, and a joyous time" and for maybe the first time, without any love potions Zoe smiled. "We had chosen a cliff by the sea, Twas as glorious as any a day" she laughed, and her laugh it seemed so, so lovely?

I wanted to say something but was distracted by this different side of Zoe, "Milady and us were enjoying it gleefully" her smile faded and the same look she had when we were in the junkyard was painted on.

"What" I asked her worried? Her eyes floated over toward me "I doust think thy fan describe it" she said holding out her hand. "Give my thy hand" I held my left hand up to her like to shake hers.

She placed boy her hands on it, and in a flash we were somewhere else.

_"WHOA" I snapped; Zoe and I were standing, at a cliff, mostly stone and grass covers the ground with a few trees. Behind us were large hills and mountains, i guess this was Crete. Till I heard laughter, "is that you" I asked trying not to laugh._

_The Zoe next to me nodded as I saw Artemis and her hunters all dancing around and eating, then I saw a girl who looked exactly like Zoe, cause it was Zoe, she was dancing around wildly._

_I saw Zoe smile at her past self, "I can see why you like this memory" I said watching them._

_They all wore dresses that flowed around them, Zoes I guess younger self didn't have her silver circlet tiara thing. _

_"Tis then it happens" Zoe said, and as she did, I heard a large cry of a cow. So did the girls in this vison, dream memory whatever? I shot around and saw the Minotaur smash out of the hill behind us._

_Around its back was somebody they held a short sword and continued to stab the monster in the back again and again. It wasn't celestial bronze I thought as I saw it._

_"Is that" I asked Zoe who answers "Theseus" The Minotaur through the Greek over its shoulder like a rag doll._

_And I saw he had no armor, just oneof those classic greek skirts that were leather strips. Around he feet were sandals and his hair was wildy long, but around his ankle was a slim string of gold_

_And if I didn't know better I'd say it was me Theseus and I had the same eyes, same nose same face, "He's so young" I asked he only looked 17 or so._

_"Many of the heroes were, Thy present tales say here were all me , when in truth many were boys... Trying to prove thee as men" I watched as Theseus let out a roar that sounded.. It sounded like the one in the junkyard I had shouted._

_I watched as with his small sword Theseus attacked the Minotaur like an animal, he fought with his sword. With his teeth, his hands a rock anything against it._

_"I never knew Theseus was so" I started to say it but Zoe said "Fierce" I nodded "Yeah" the monster and demigod smashes it I one another, the Minotaur smashing away at Theseus who only carved chunks out of it in return._

_Zoe and I looked back at the hunters, who only watched "WHY ARE THEY JUST STANDING THERE" I shouted, I knew it was oh a memory but that was an actual brother of mine? "Twas milady's order not to intervene"._

_I watched as Theseus grabbed the Minotaurs throat and with one final strike drove his sword into the monsters chest making it fall over in defeat and death. He ripped out his sword and chopped away at the monster head till it came clean off._

_He was covered in blood, like how I was in oil before, we saw Theseus lift up the Minotaurs head and roar triumphantly. _

And within a second we returned to the back of the truck, I gasped back, "Wow, front row seat to an actual legend" I sighed.

Zoe wasn't amused at my joke like always, "In truth Theseus did not want the world to know him as a warrior, so he told the people of Crete that he threw dirt in the beasts eyes".

Theseus huh, son of Poseidon, humble, and not wanting absolute power weird guy compared to Hercules. "What happened after he killed the Minotaur".

"They hero just stared at us, and returned into thy labyrinth" she was reaching the end of her tale I could feel it "Is that all of it" I asked, Soe shook her head.

"Many believe thy reason for venturing to Crete was merely to slay thy Minotaur, and end the shipping of slaves to Crete" I had heard the story at camp like a thousand times at Yancy Academy!

I'm sure it wasn't though now "So when I was using Earthbreaker, I looked like Theseus fighting the Minotaur" Zoe nodded at me.

She got ready to take her hand away but I stopped her "Were you... Worried about me" I asked?

She tried to take her hand away "Nay" she answered "Then why were you stroking my head earlier, why did you tell me about Theseus?" I asked her.

"Thou art foolish" she laughed at me, but I was my turn to be unamused "Why" I asked again, I stared into her brown eyes for a few seconds and I those seconds she turned away "Because.. Thee are looking at me thy way"

Her hand started to grow warmer in mine. Her head returned towards mine, I couldn't help it but her face seemed to get bigger and bigger as I got closer till.

"WHERE HERE" Thalia screamed from the front of the truck making both Zoe and I snap out of our trance.

The truck came to a stop, and Thalia and Grover jumped out of the front! Thalia looked over at us asked "What no wardrobe malfunction this time"?

Thank gods, this time Just both our faces were red, our faces were inches apart; we almost... No way that could ever happen I thought. We both got out of the truck and Zoe and I locked eyes, at her beautiful brown eyes, were was Aphrodite and her love potion when you need it!


End file.
